


After Grom

by KyaniteHeart



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: After Grom, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Gay, grom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaniteHeart/pseuds/KyaniteHeart
Summary: Luz is sitting on the windowsill after getting home from Grom, but suddenly Amity appears.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 25
Kudos: 568





	After Grom

Luz was gazing out at the starry sky with the eclipsed moon shining down upon the boiling isles. Despite it being very late, she wasn’t tired at all. She had just texted her mom about her day and it felt good to finally face her biggest fear. Luz put down the phone and dangled her legs out the window. The sparkling stars were shining much brighter here than back in the human realm. She had never really taken a good look at them until now, on this Grom night. It had been quite an eventful evening. Beating Grometheus had been difficult. At least Amity was there to fight by her side. Luz wasn’t sure if she could’ve done it on her own. They did make a pretty good team, in Luz’s opinion. Being around Amity was always exciting. That nice feeling, she felt when Amity was around had only grown stronger with time.

She was so deep in thought she barely heard a hushed voice calling her name.

“Luz!” Someone called outside the window.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked down. Amity was standing down there, still in her Grom outfit.

“Amity!?” Luz exclaimed loudly.

“Shhhh!” Amity hushed. “I don’t wanna wake anyone.”

“Why are you here this late, Amity?” Luz asked, a little confused.

“I… Can I come up there sit with you for a bit?” Amity asked, clenching her pink skirt.

“Totally!” Luz said and let a paper with the ice glyph fall beside Amity.

A small spire of ice rose from the ground and lifted the witch towards the roof. She hopped off and landed next to Luz. She grabbed Amity’s hand so she wouldn’t fall and gently pulled her over to the windowsill.

“Thanks…” Amity said and blushed.

She sat down next to Luz and looked out at the stars. Luz didn’t let go of her hand and neither did Amity. They just sat there, enjoying the silent night in the boiling isles.

“You tired?” Luz asked after a little while.

“Not really,” Amity replied. “Are you?”

“Not at all.” She said.

It was a little awkward when it was just the two of them. Almost like there was some kind of weird tension between them whenever they were alone. But it wasn’t a bad kind of tension. It felt nice but Luz didn’t know what to do with it. Amity didn’t seem to know either.

“My parents made fun of me for being weak.” Amity suddenly said. “For needing help to become Grom queen…”

Luz looked over at her with a confused look.

“You asked why I was here.” Amity clarified. “That is why.”

Luz wasn’t sure what to say, so she scooched closer to Amity and gave her a supportive look.

“I don’t think you’re weak, Amity,” Luz said softly. “Getting help from friends does make anyone weak. I actually think that makes you stronger.

“You think so?” Amity said and turned her head to look at Luz.

She blushed when she realized how physically close they were.

“Yeah!” Luz nodded. “Besides, you faced your fear.”

“I… guess I sort of did…” Amity mumbled and looked away.

They fell silent for a bit. Only the gently rustling in the nearby trees could be heard.

“I finally texted my mom,” Luz said. “It was hard, but it felt good to finally face my worst fear.”

“I’m proud of you, Luz,” Amity said softly and smiled.

“I’m proud of you too, ya know?” Luz said and gently nudged her shoulder with hers.

“You shouldn’t be…” Amity replied, her voice barely a whisper.

“Why not?”

“I didn’t really face my fear…” Amity gritted her teeth. “I never actually asked anyone to go to Grom with me. I never really faced the possible rejection.”

“Who were you going to ask?” Luz asked and gently squeezed Amity’s hand.

Amity took a deep breath and looked over at Luz.

“You, Luz,” Amity said, her voice quivering. “I wanted to go to Grom with _you_.”

“Oh…” Luz replied, a little surprised but quickly regained her confidence. “But… We did go to Grom together. And we danced. And we beat Grometheus!”

“Yeah, but…” Amity hesitated. “You said we went as…”

Amity looked down and let go of Luz’s hand. She could barely get the words over her lips.

“…Just as friends.” She finished.

Amity couldn’t look Luz in the eyes. Facing her fears was harder than she expected. It was much harder than fighting Grometheus. This wasn’t just about going to Grom together with Luz. It was about her feelings for her and Luz could easily just throw them away.

“You wanted to go as more than just friends?” Luz whispered, her eyes wide when she realized what Amity meant.

“Yeah…” Amity whispered, her voice barely responsive from holding back tears.

“I see…” Luz said, unsure of how she was going to respond to this.

Amity could feel the rejection coming. She couldn’t hold back, and the tears started dropping, one by one. Her worst fear was going to become true.

“I wouldn’t mind that…” Luz said softly. “I would’ve loved to go to Grom with you, as more than just your friend.”

Amity looked up at Luz in surprise. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Y-you would’ve said yes to that?” Amity sniffled, wiping her teary eyes with the back of her hand.

“Definitely.” She said, smiling a smile that made Amity melt inside.

Amity didn’t stop crying, but now it was tears of joy. Luz didn’t reject her feelings. Quite the opposite, she returned them. She could finally let go of her worst fear.

Amity let her head rest on Luz's shoulder as she tried getting her breathing under control and Luz wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

“I like you, Luz.” Amity sniffled.

The sensation of Luz so close to her made her cheeks burn and her heart flutter with happiness.

“I like you too, Amity,” Luz replied, her voice gentle.

Amity never expected to hear those words come over Luz’s lips, but here she was snuggled up next to her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed this moment where she could let go of her fear and embrace Luz’s love.

“Not sure how it works at Grom, but at the human equivalent, you usually kiss your date at the end of the night,” Luz said, unsure of where all this confidence was coming from.

She wasn’t sure if that was true, but it seemed like a good way to ask.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, of course!” She quickly added.

Amity lifted her head from Luz’s shoulder and looked at her with red cheeks.

“I… I wouldn’t mind that.” She said, her heart beating fast.

Luz smiled and looked into her eyes. Amity wasn’t sure who was leaning in first but suddenly their lips were touching. The kiss was short, but it felt like heaven. She hadn’t noticed she had closed her eyes, but she opened them as she pulled away.

“Wow…” Luz said, with a goofy grin on her face.

“Dork.” Amity chuckled and returned to leaning her head on Luz’s shoulder.

They both kept watching the stars until Amity had to go home. It had gotten so late that the sun was almost up but neither of them felt tired. Quite the opposite, they both felt more alive than ever. This surely was a night to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little one-off. I couldn't help but write this after I watched the episode yesterday~
> 
> I would love to hear what you thought about it in the comments <3


End file.
